Warriors: Prophecy of Sisters: Moon and Ivy
by Countheshadows
Summary: And so another Warrior Cat Series begins.


Prologue

The screech of an eagle sounded overhead, followed by the thundering paws of cats. They raced out the mouth of the cave, ready to hunt the bird. Breathing hard, a small black she-cat was watching from her nest. She had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen, and at the worst time.

She felt the two kits in her belly, ready to escape when they had a chance. "Rain!" She called out. Her mate appeared at the mouth of the cave, a blue bird hanging limp from his jaws. He padded toward her, his pawsteps echoing across the cave floor.

"I brought this for you," he meowed, dropping the bird in front of her paws.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

As he met her eyes, Rain noticed fear brimming in her depths. "They're coming soon, Rain," she whispered.

"That's… wonderful, Night," he meowed, the words coming out less enthusiastic than he wanted them to. He reached out a gentle paw to feel the kits. "I'll get Stoneteller," he offered.

"Thank you," she choked out, more pain stabbing her belly by the moment. Rain scrambled to his paws and raced out the cave, all the while hearing moaning and gasping from Night.

A couple heartbeats later Rain entered the nursery cave with Stoneteller close behind.

Stoneteller walked over to Night and sat down next to her. He laid a paw on her gently the way Rain had. Then he lifted his paw, gazing at the orange sun setting in the sky.

Slowly his gaze lifted from the sun to the two cats waiting for him to tell them what he knew. He sighed, knowing deep down he couldn't hide the truth. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting, our ancestors, have shown me signs."

Rain narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Something terrible will happen, and I believe it will affect you all," Stoneteller meowed.

"What is it?" Rain demanded, staring at the stone floor with cold eyes.

"I do not know exactly," Stoneteller answered. Then he hesitated, as if he was going to say more. But just as he opened his mouth, Night gasped with pain.

"The… kits…" She choked out. Rain tensed uncomfortably. He hated to see his mate in so much pain.

Both cats watched in silence as Night gave birth to two daughters. She got up soon after and began licking the closest one. Rain didn't know what else to do, so he began licking the second one. He thought of possible names, but couldn't think of any. _Night will have better ideas,_ he realized.

"What should we name this one?" He asked his mate. Night glanced at the kit Rain was addressing. "Dawn When Stars Fade," she replied. Traditionally Tribe mothers were supposed to name their kits after the first thing they saw. She turned to the other kit. "The direction I gave birth to you, the moon was shining." She paused. "You will be Moon Where Starlight Shines."

Stoneteller stared at the two kits. "Those are lovely names," he meowed. The two cats jumped in surprise; through what just happened, they had forgotten he was there.

"Well, I have to return to my cave," Stoneteller meowed as he heaved himself to his paws and stalked away.

"Wait." Rain stopped Stoneteller halfway out of the den. "Do you know when it will happen?" Rain saw Stoneteller hesitate again, only to be interrupted by the cry of an eagle.

"Stoneteller!" The shout came from the other side of the cave.

"What is happening out there, Bird?" Stoneteller demanded.

"The cats who hunted the eagle earlier were attacked by her mate," Bird That Rides The Wind explained, breathless from running back to the cave.

"If I had known that, then this never would have-" Stoneteller trailed off with a strange look on his face. "Happened," he finished slowly, shooting a quick glance at the new parents of the two she-kits before Bird let out a tremendous yowl and practically dived out of the cave, trying to save a Tribemate who was about to get scarred in the face by the merciless eagle talons.

Stoneteller raced out of the cave, abandoning the endangered pair he was talking to. Night and Rain each grabbed one of their kits just as the eagle knocked aside several cave guards and swooped into the cave, a huge wind chilling their bones from the eagle's wings as he flew.

The two cats flattened themselves against the stone wall of the cave, their fur standing on end. The Tribe cats were quiet. Some were exhausted and injured from trying to protect the cave, and others were frozen with fear and shock. Some never got back up. Night turned around to find Moon shivering with fright and mewling helplessly. "What is wrong with Stoneteller lately?" Rain gasped, trying to catch his breath. Night shook her head. "I don't know," she answered as she looked at her mate and daughter. "Where is Dawn?" she asked, swallowing the panic rising in her throat. Both cats turned around helplessly to see their second daughter trapped in the eagle's huge talons, disappearing into the stars.


End file.
